Hogwarts Headmaster
|termlength_qualified= |constituting_instrument= |precursor=Founders |formation=c. 11th century |first=First Headmaster of Hogwarts |last= |abolished= |deputy=Deputy Headmaster }} The Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts was the chief administrator of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by appointment of the school's Board of Governors. They were responsible for major decisions regarding the safety and the day-to-day functioning of the school, and acted as the school's primary authority, with the exception of the Hogwarts Board of Governors , and during a brief period in 1996, the "High Inquisitor" . As such, the Headmaster is only person exempt from usual restrictions placed upon those found inside the school, such as being the only (human) inhabitant capable of Apparating and Disapparating on school grounds. Hogwarts also has one or multiple Deputy Heads that assist the Headmaster in his duties and who, in the event of a headmaster's incapacitation or unavailability, serve as acting head of the school until a new one is appointed. The four founders of Hogwarts (Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw), however, never held this title, despite effectively being in charge of the school during their time. Headmasters Identified Headmasters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Unidentified Headmasters Unidentified Headmaster1.jpg||link=Pink-faced Hogwarts Headmaster HeadmasterPhotoZoom959x779.png|link=Unidentified resting headmaster Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Apple.jpg|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Apple UnidentifiedSleepingHeadmasterWithBook-small.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Book Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Castle Sketch.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Castle Sketch BeardedManHoldingABook.jpg|link=Portrait of a bearded man holding a book Unidentified Sleeping Headmistress with sphere.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmistress with Sphere Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster in blue-2.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster in Blue Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster AD1568.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster 1568AD Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Starmap.jpg|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Starmap Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster in gold.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster in Gold Unidentified Sleeping Headmistress with rings.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmistress with Rings Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Paper.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Paper Unidentified_Sleeping_Headmaster_with_Astrolabe.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Astrolabe Unidentified_Sleeping_Headmistress_with_wand.png|link=Unidentified Sleeping Headmistress with Wand Unidentified_Headmaster_with_Scroll.png|link=Unidentified Headmaster with Scroll Unknown name and portrait: *Gimlet-eyed Hogwarts Headmistress *Headteacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during 1792 Behind the scenes ]] *Hogwarts is the only school confirmed to have Deputy Headmasters and headmistresses. It's unknown if this position exists in other wizarding schools. *Dolores Umbridge was not considered an official Hogwarts Headmistress by most. The headmaster's office did not open to her. Also, Phineas Nigellus Black told Severus Snape that he was the first Headmaster from Slytherin since himself, although Professor Umbridge was also a Slytherin. *Phineas Nigellus Black was considered to be the least popular Headmaster of Hogwarts if one discounts the unofficial Headmistress Umbridge. *It's unknown if there can be more than one Hogwarts headmaster at a time, however, a Portrait seen in the Headmaster's Office depicting a couple wizards playing Wizard's Chess together, suggesting that it may be possible. The Carrow siblings were also both Deputy Headmaster and Headmistress. *When Dumbledore was suspended in 1993 for the second opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Draco Malfoy suggested that Snape applies for Headmaster due to his liking for the teacher at the time. Eventually, Snape indeed became Headmaster, five years after the suggestion, though at that time Draco lost his liking for Severus. *In an Alternative Timeline, Dolores Umbridge became Headmistress of Hogwarts after Snape. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * See also *Headmaster's Office *Headmaster portraits *Headmaster's Tower *Headmaster Notes and references Category:Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses Category:Hogwarts positions